


Lovely {L.S}

by PureLarryMukeTrash



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Sex, Babies, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, F/F, Hate to Love, Insecure Louis, Kink Exploration, Light Dom/sub, Louis In Parties, Louis in Lace, M/M, Mpreg Louis, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Possessive Sex, Praise, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Stalker Harry, Top Harry, daddy kinks, stalkers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureLarryMukeTrash/pseuds/PureLarryMukeTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson had a happy life, he had an amazing girlfriend. A loving family and a good school life.</p>
<p>This all was scattered when he met him. </p>
<p>Harry Styles transferred to Doncaster Prep School after he saw the innocent boy known as Louis Tomlinson </p>
<p>His father always told him to take what was his, so that's what he did.</p>
<p>He took what was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. p r o l o g u e

_**Louis had a sweet but secretive girlfriend, a nice but sassy best friend, and accepting but annoyingly loud family.** _

**_His mum wanted him to be a Beta like the others but that wasn't the case, he ended up being the only male Omega in the Tomlinson family, in the last 20 years._ **

**_But the case was he didn't like it , not one bit. People treated him different, especially Alpha's._ **

 

**_Alpha's just like Harry Styles._ **

**_The Styles family was known for their ways of getting mates, or should I say taking them._ **

**_The Styles Alpha's didn't just find their mates they also took them, they stripped them away from their whole lives._ **

**_In this case it's Harry's turn, he never did succeed until he met small Louis Tomlinson._ **


	2. z e r o

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi!

_**The Styles family had a history of crimes but the police couldn't do anything, the family was too powerful in the dynamic community. The only son was an unmated Alpha, which meant Omega's everywhere were waiting to get their grabby little hands on Harry Edward Styles.** _

**_But they didn't know the trouble they getting themselves into, especially for a family like the Styles._ **


End file.
